


Aisle

by DarkGothicLolita



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGothicLolita/pseuds/DarkGothicLolita
Summary: Juvia has a very important question for Gajeel and she hopes he says yes. Oneshot.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser & Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!
> 
> This is a cute little oneshot looking at the brOTP side of Gajeel and Juvia! It has hints of Navia in there as well, but it's not seen. I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot!

“Gajeel-kun?”

The said dragon slayer turned his head to find his best friend standing at the door of the living room, smiling softly at him. She had always had a key to his place, just like he had a key to hers. He smirked at her before checking to see that his baby was asleep. He nodded at her before she came and sat down next to him. She cooed at the sight of her nephew who was sleeping peacefully against his father’s chest.

“You aight, ameonna? I feel like I barely see ya about.”

Juvia nodded her head. “Of course Juvia is okay. And that’s because Gajeel-kun and Levy-chan have been so busy with the baby, it’s almost like there’s no time to see you guys. How is fatherhood?”

Gajeel sat back, as if he were trying to sink into his sofa. He placed his huge hand on the head of his son and stroked his head gently. The little boy smiled sweetly in his sleep and Juvia felt as if her heart were about to explode from cuteness overload.

“Fatherhood’s great. Nothing like I dreamed, y’know? I guess maybe cos I  _ didn’t  _ dream about havin’ a family. Never thought there would ever be a girl crazy enough to put up with me.”

Juvia gave Gajeel an unimpressed look and he just grinned in response. She hated it when he spoke negatively about himself. Their past was very jaded due to the things that Jose had made them do, but other than that, they had learned from it and moved on. They were better people now and they wouldn’t slip back into the lifestyle for anyone. They lived better lives now.

“Gajeel-kun knows that’s not true.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get yer panties in a twist.”

He waved her off so simply and Juvia pouted to show that she wasn’t happy with the way he dismissed her, but she soon turned it into a smile.

“Well, Juvia guesses that’s not the only thing that’s surprising, right?”

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. “Y’mean the way  _ none  _ of us saw you dating Natsu was coming?”

Juvia turned red and nodded her head. “Yes, exactly that.”

Gajeel shook his head and sighed. “Better him than the ice prick. The guy couldn’t make up his mind if he wanted ya or not.”

Juvia crossed her arms. “That wasn’t  _ really  _ Gray-san’s fault. He explained it all to Juvia. He was just scared of losing yet another loved one.” After a brief pause she then carried on. “And that he didn’t see Juvia in the way. Juvia has since moved on anyway.”

Gajeel shook his head. “But he seemed to make many friendly relationships with people in the guild and none of them died. Dude was just scared cos he’d never been in love. Anyway, you’re with Natsu and that’s just as weird.”

Juvia rolled her eyes, deciding to drop the subject. Levy was upstairs getting some well deserved rest and the baby was asleep here. It wouldn’t be fair on the both of them if they decided to fight now.

Gajeel sighed. “So what are ya here for anyway?”

Juvia became shy. She had planned what to say many times in the mirror. She had even made a plushie that looked like Gajeel to try and practice it, but now that she was in front of the real thing, she was bottling it.

She fumbled around for her little bag and Gajeel patiently waited. It was rare that Juvia got like this with him, so she definitely had some big news. He thought he saw something flash when she dug around her bag, but it was probably just baby brain. She pulled out a gold envelope which grabbed his attention as he sat up a little bit, making sure he didn’t disturb the little man on his chest.

“Ame-”

“This is an invitation to Natsu and Juvia’s wedding. Juvia thought she should deliver it by hand to you guys herself. Juvia is pretty sure Natsu-kun is doing the same right now with Lucy-chan, Erza-san and Gray-san. The Redfox’s are Juvia’s true family, so she needed to do this herself.”

Gajeel gingerly took the envelope from his sister’s hands as she trembled. His eyes looked down at her left hand when he noticed the ring that was flashing in the light. So it wasn’t baby brain. This was definitely serious.

“I’m not gonna beat him up, if that’s what you’re scared about.” He tried to make a light hearted joke about the situation and it worked, because Juvia chuckled alongside him. She seemed to relax. That was good. Gajeel didn’t want it to look like he was too scary to talk too. Had she done something bad? 

He opened the letter to make sure to get Levy to write the date down on their little calendar and Juvia gulped before finally speaking up.

“Gajeel-kun...will Gajeel-kun walk Juvia down the aisle?”

Gajeel’s head snapped over to look at Juvia and it was a miracle that he didn’t wake the baby with such sudden movements. He did whimper a little bit and Gajeel stroked his back gently before they stopped and he continued to sleep.

“You fucking  _ what _ ?!” He shout-whispered. He couldn’t believe his ears. “What about Master Makarov? Every other girl who’s gotten married got him to walk them down the aisle while others are planning to make him do it for when they do get married! Why do you want  _ me  _ to do it?”

Juvia smiled a watery smile.

“Because Gajeel-kun is Juvia’s brother. We’ve been together for so many years, Gajeel-kun. We looked out for each other when we were younger. It was us against the world. Juvia still remembers the day we met. Gajeel-kun looked so rough and Juvia looked dead. We were a mismatch, but we were a team. Juvia doesn’t have the same fatherly bond with Master that everyone else has because we didn’t grow up as children in Fairy Tail with him. Juvia has a sibling bond with Gajeel-kun, a bond that means we’re family forever. Juvia sees Gajeel-kun as her immediate family and Fairy Tail like her extended family. That is why Juvia wants Gajeel-kun to walk her down the aisle. Will Gajeel-kun accept?”

They both had tears in their eyes as every memory they had of each other from the first day they met in Phantom Lord up until now flashed in their heads.

Gajeel laughed a little, wiping his tears away. “Ameonna. You joined Fairy Tail and you grovelled to the Master to let me join. I was given another chance and I was forgiven of all my wrongdoings. I met the girl of my dreams while pounding down enemies and finally seeing the rain stop pissing you off. You went from gloom to sunshine. I ain’t ever been more proud of you in my life. Of course I’ll walk you down the aisle, lil sis.”

Juvia almost squealed as she hugged Gajeel around her nephew. She held onto him tightly. 

“Thank you, Gajeel-kun.”

He chuckled. “Just let me know when to beat up that fucking pyro. I’ll end him for ya.”

Juvia pulled away, wiping her tears and simultaneously giving him a dirty look. “There will be no need to end Juvia’s beloved. Juvia can fight her own battles. Juvia just hopes it won’t ever come down to it though.”

He ruffled her head and she swatted his hands away. “I know. But it’s my duty as an older brother to do that for ya.”

“Gajeel-kun just wants a valid excuse to give to Master Makarov when he asks  _ why  _ you started a fight.”

“Gihihihi, you know me so well.”

Juvia sighed and smiled. “Because Juvia is your younger sister.”

Gajeel placed the invitation on the table as Juvia stood up ready to go. “Juvia better get going. Natsu said something about wanting to go on a job. No, no! Stay sat, Juvia can see herself out.”

Gajeel was about to get up and escort her to the door, but there was no need. She gave him a smile.

“Thank you so much Gajeel-kun.”

He smiled at her. He never voiced it out, but he felt like every good thing that came to be in his life was because of Juvia. He had been more than happy to sit in a junkyard full of iron when Phantom Lord had disbanded. It was Juvia who pulled him onto his feet, got Master to get him to join and even hid him in her apartment for a few weeks until he had a place of his own. Now he had a wife and a son, while his own sister was about to get married.

“It’s the least I can do, imouto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay! Thank you for stopping by and reading!
> 
> Lolita-love,  
> Lolita-chan


End file.
